


Patinação no Gelo

by EnyaFlowers



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, sesskagu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnyaFlowers/pseuds/EnyaFlowers
Summary: [AU] Decidida em salvar Kohaku, Kagura marca um encontro com o detetive Sesshoumaru em uma pista de patinação no gelo. [SessKagu]
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Patinação no Gelo

O frio estava intenso naquele dia e ainda assim essa foi a melhor ideia que teve. Talvez não tenha sido uma das mais brilhantes, mas era a que conseguira pensar com o pouco tempo que tinha para tomar uma decisão. Seus dedos da mão estavam frios e rígidos, agarrados na mochila que estava repousando em seu colo. Fosse medo ou fosse frio, ela preferia não saber. Independentemente do que se passava em sua mente e em seu coração, o rapaz parecia feliz por ter um pouco de distração.

Ao ver o sorriso no rosto do garoto de onze anos que brincava alegremente na pista de patinação no gelo, ela soube que fizera a escolha certa. Kohaku merecia mais do que a vida que estava levando nos últimos meses. Ainda que ele fosse atormentado pelos pensamentos de um adulto, o corpo e a mente dele era de uma criança da idade que possuía e ela estava disposta a preservar a sua inocência como uma legítima guardiã, ainda que ambos não tivessem parentesco algum.

Naraku foi o responsável em os unir. Ele era bom em encontrar pessoas promissoras na rua e oferecer um teto para elas, em troca de uma serventia cega, do tipo que destrói os sonhos de qualquer um. Ainda assim, Kagura desejava ser livre, ainda que soubesse que isso não passava de um sonho longe de se tornar real. Sua existência estava tão entrelaçada a de Naraku que jamais conseguiria o que tanto almejava sem que caísse junto com o seu mestre. Com Kohaku, no entanto, era diferente.

O garoto ainda era jovem e não havia sido manchado por sangue inocente tanto quanto ela. Ele era uma criança e estava protegido pela lei. Ela só tinha que garantir que ele estivesse longe quando o seu plano fosse posto em ação. É claro que sua atitude levantaria suspeita, mas até agora ninguém demonstrou sentir sua falta. O seu celular estava ligado e nenhuma ligação ou mensagem foram recebidas. Não que ela fosse responder, não enquanto Kohaku ainda corresse algum risco.

\- Ele está atrasado... – Suspirou, tentando aquecer suas mãos ao esfregar uma na outra.

Ela não havia combinado um horário específico para o encontro, mas esperava que ele entendesse o desespero em sua voz e se apressasse. Claro que esse não era o perfil dele e ela estava ciente do fato, contudo esse seria o último favor que pediria e esperava que apenas dessa vez ele a ajudasse, afinal de contas, não era um pedido egoísta como os anteriores. Jaken com certeza tentaria persuadi-lo do contrário, alertando-o se tratar de uma possível armadilha, entretanto ele viria mesmo assim. Ele sempre vinha.

\- Por favor, venha logo... – Implorou em um murmúrio ao vento, soprando ar quente em suas mãos.

Havia colocado todas as suas fichas nesse único plano, e agora não tinha mais nenhuma para apostar em um novo durante esse curto espaço de tempo que lhe restava. Ela não confiava em ninguém que não fosse ele. Kagura não acreditava em Deus, mas se acreditasse, com certeza Ele seria como esse detetive, o único que ela sempre procurava em busca de salvação.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que só se dera conta de que não estava mais sozinha quando o assento ao seu lado na arquibancada foi ocupado, aquecendo o seu corpo com o calor humano que emanava daquela pessoa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se virou na direção do novo ocupante daquele lugar, com o seu coração palpitando ainda mais forte.

\- Boa tarde – O estranho cumprimentou-a cordialmente.

Não era ele. Toda a esperança que havia nutrido a abandonou no mesmo instante, deixando apenas uma carcaça enfraquecida para trás.

 _Ele não vem_. A voz da conformação ecoou em seu cérebro.

\- Com licença – Pediu ao estranho que a encarava com curiosidade e se levantou com agilidade, quase levando-o consigo ao esbarrar nos joelhos dele devido a pressa para sair dali.

Estava se sentido sufocada pelas próprias emoções. O mundo ao seu redor parecia estar se contraindo ainda mais e o choque da realidade desfocou a sua visão. Se fosse um pouco mais emotiva, estaria chorando, porém a vida a fizera ser mais fria. Enquanto uma mão segurava com intensidade a mochila pela alça ao lado do corpo, a outra se ocupava em procurar o número dele em seu celular. Sua paciência atingira o ápice. Com dificuldade em achá-lo em sua lista de contatos, ela já estava mais enfurecida quando finalmente discou seu número.

Cada segundo de demora para atendê-la arruinava ainda mais o seu ânimo. Kohaku que acabava de se recuperar de um tombo não demonstrava tê-la visto próxima à cerca da pista de patinação. Se a ligação caísse, ela interromperia a brincadeira do seu protegido e o tiraria de lá, para tentar entrar em contato com a irmã dele. Sabia que Kohaku não a perdoaria, mas que outra opção ela tinha? Dos males, Sango era o menor.

O telefone parou de tocar e o silêncio foi ouvido.

\- Alô!? – Ela gritou, sem obter resposta. Foi necessário afastar o celular do ouvido para conferir que de fato a ligação havia sido atendida – Alô!? – Voltou a gritar.

Um suspiro cansado foi ouvido. Esse som vindo dele fez com que ela mordesse o lábio inferior, como forma de impedir os xingamentos que estavam na ponta de sua língua.

\- Por que está gritando, Kagura? – A voz máscula, grossa e calma ecoou em seu ouvido.

Permitiu que uma risada debochada escapasse.

\- Você está atrasado... – Acusou, buscando em seu íntimo a serenidade necessária para se dirigir à ele. Se ele a havia atendido, então ainda havia uma esperança de que ainda pudesse comparecer ao encontro.

\- Oh? – Claramente ele estava fingindo surpresa – Não lembro de termos marcado um horário – Defendeu-se.

Ele estava testando-a. O detetive não era de falar muito, mas toda vez que lhe oferecia palavras, sempre era um teste. Inesperadamente, isso conseguiu acalmá-la.

\- ... Você vem? – Perguntou o que de fato queria saber. Se estivesse falando com qualquer outra pessoa, ela poderia fazer um jogo social para obter o que queria, entretanto, com ele nenhum jogo funcionava e não havia motivos para prolongar uma conversa que não lhe daria frutos.

\- Encerre a ligação – Ele comandou. Ao perceber a confusão que fora gerada, complementou – Encerre a ligação e olhe para a sua esquerda.

Kagura apenas afastou o aparelho de seu ouvido e virou-se para a direção que lhe fora indicada. Seus olhos imediatamente o encontraram. Estava vestindo suas roupas de trabalho habitual: calça, gravata e sapato social preto, camisa branca abotoada até o último botão com um sobretudo cinza por cima que deixava o colarinho e o nó da gravata a vista, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção para ele era o longo cabelo prateado amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo que possuía.

\- Você veio... – Deixou a exclamação sair de seus lábios.

\- Trouxe Rin e Jaken para se distraírem – Respondeu ao se aproximar, demonstrando tê-la ouvido.

Ela voltou-se para a pista de patinação e viu as duas figuras que ele mencionou próximas de Kohaku. Rin tinha uma amizade com o seu protegido e parecia estar feliz em tê-lo reencontrado, já Jaken a encarava diretamente com um olhar de aviso. Claramente ele fora colocado para patinar contra a vontade. No pouco tempo que o observara, Jaken tropeçara duas vezes nos próprios pés, o que arrancou um sorriso de satisfação de si.

\- Não quis se juntar à eles? – Indagou.

\- O que quer, Kagura? – Ele foi direto ao assunto – Já disse que não posso salvá-la da situação em que se meteu – Recordou-a, sentando-se na primeira fileira da arquibancada que estava relativamente vazia, com apenas algumas pessoas sentadas enquanto amarravam os seus patins de gelo.

Kagura guardou o seu celular no bolso da jaqueta de couro vermelha que vestia e imitou-o, sentando em seu lado esquerdo. Estava ofendida com as palavras que ele proferira, mas não deixou transparecer.

\- Não busco salvação. Já aceitei o meu destino, Sesshoumaru – Ele a estudou com curiosidade. Era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam que ela não lhe fazia um pedido de socorro pessoal – O que eu quero é que você ajude o Kohaku – Indicou com o olhar o garoto que patinava de mãos dadas com a filha adotiva do detetive – Ele tem apenas onze anos e é um bom garoto. Tenho certeza que poderia protegê-lo do Naraku se quisesse.

Sesshoumaru a estudou por um longo período em silêncio. Aquela atitude dele a estava constrangendo e quando ela enfim decidiu romper o contato visual, ele se pronunciou.

\- O que está planejando fazer? – Questionou.

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios e sentiu o seu coração acelerar ao expor a ideia que tinha em mente.

\- O que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo: revelar o esconderijo do Naraku – Confessou.

Novamente ele adotou o silêncio. Se fosse um pouco mais corajosa, diria à ele que o preferia sendo sarcástico, frio, direto e testando-a, pois odiava os longos períodos de silêncio que adotava enquanto trabalhava mentalmente com as informações que recebia.

\- Você sabe o que vai te acontecer se ele descobrir que o traiu? – Por fim perguntou.

Kagura desviou o olhar e o fixou no trio de conhecidos. Rin e Kohaku acenavam para ela e ela com timidez e insegurança retribuiu o aceno de forma discreta – Estou ciente dos riscos, mas não posso permitir que isso continue.

\- Você não está sendo impulsiva? – Acusou-a.

Ela voltou-se para ele, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Eu não o chamei aqui para questionar os meus atos e sim para cuidar do Kohaku – Informou-o, pondo-se em pé – Se não poderá me ajudar com isso, não temos mais nada para tratarmos.

Sesshoumaru também se levantou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em desagrado. O que quer que ele fosse lhe dizer, não chegou a ganhar voz.

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kagura-San! – A voz infantil de Rin chamou por eles enquanto se aproximava da cerca da pista de patinação. Kohaku vinha ao lado dela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto Jaken choramingava logo atrás da dupla, pedindo para que eles não fossem tão rápidos – Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kagura-San, por que não se juntam a nós? – A menininha de oito anos implorou – Por favor...!

\- É verdade – Kohaku concordou – Por que não se juntam a nós? Vai ser mais divertido com mais gente.

Kagura não gostava de crianças. Ela não tinha a paciência necessária para lidar eles. Contudo, toda vez que uma criança lhe pedia algo, por mais difícil que fosse, ela sentia dificuldade em negar. Seus lábios começaram a se mover com desinteligência para formar uma desculpa, quando Sesshoumaru a interrompeu.

\- Sente-se – Ele ordenou.

Ela o encarou com confusão e ele indicou o lugar onde ela estava sentada até pouco tempo atrás.

\- Sente-se e tire os seus sapatos – Sesshoumaru voltou a repetir com impaciência em sua voz, possivelmente pela discussão que eles estavam tendo antes de serem interrompidos.

Obedientemente ela se sentou e abriu o zíper da bota preta de cano baixo e salto alto que vestia. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Sentia-se coagida por aquele grupo de pessoas e pela primeira vez ela se sentiu satisfeita com o posicionamento de Jaken que pedia para deixarem-na em paz. Claro que ele só pediu por isso antes de seu chefe pedir para ela satisfazer a vontade das crianças.

\- E-eu não sei patinar! – Confessou, exasperada com a situação em que estava se metendo. Ela esperava que ao dizer isso eles não insistissem mais, porém esqueceu-se que estava lidando com crianças e suas criativas soluções para qualquer coisa.

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama ensinou Rin a patinar – Contou Rin – Ele poderá ensiná-la também – A menina abriu um sorriso genuíno no rosto, o que fez com que Kagura desconfiasse da inocência dela ao fazer essa sugestão, pois parecia que a filha adotiva do detetive estava tramando algo que a outra não compreendia.

Sesshoumaru que havia ido guardar os pertences de Kagura e os seus próprios, retornou com dois pares de patins de gelo nas mãos. Ele, assim como sua filha, pareciam determinados a levá-la a praticar tal esporte.

\- Eu não sei patinar – Ela contou à ele quando ele se ajoelhou à sua frente na intenção de calçá-la. Em nenhum de seus sonhos mais irrealistas ela o imaginara fazendo isso.

\- Isso não é desculpa para não satisfazer a vontade das crianças – Apontou com frieza.

\- Você não acha que está os mimando demais? – Murmurou para que o trio que esperavam por eles ansiosamente na cerca não a escutasse.

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos para ela, apertando o cadarço do patins que vestira nela com mais força do que era necessário.

\- Não é a mim que quer confiar o garoto? – Recordou-a com advertência, também com o tom de voz baixo.

Kagura puxou o pé que ele estava calçando ao se sentir incomodada com o aperto do cadarço.

\- ...Deixa que eu termino... – Deu-se por vencida, entendo que aquilo era o preço que ela deveria pagar para que ele atendesse ao seu pedido.

Sesshoumaru abriu um pequeno sorriso debochado, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado, arrumando os próprios patins que usaria em seus pés. Aquele pequeno sorriso dele serviu para enfurece-la. Ela já o conhecia há bastante tempo para saber que quando ele se divertia com algo, algo ruim aconteceria.

Para alguém que não sabia utilizar os patins no gelo, usá-los fora da pista era ainda pior. As lâminas afiadas localizada na sola do calçado tiravam a sua estabilidade e deixavam suas pernas bambas. O piso da área das arquibancadas não deixava ela escorregar, contudo seus tornozelos vibravam a cada passo que dava, sua coluna arqueava para todos os lados e seus braços estavam abertos iguais aos de um espantalho, tentando ao máximo evitar uma queda. Não estava usando nenhum equipamento de proteção assim como as demais pessoas praticando esta atividade naquele momento e somente agora ela percebia o quanto este esporte era perigoso.

\- Erga os seus pés a cada passo, Kagura – Kohaku a orientou do outro lado da cerca, estendendo os seus braços assim como Rin para recepcioná-la quando estivesse perto o suficiente deles.

Quando ela saíra de casa algumas horas atrás, saíra pensando que morrer era uma possibilidade alta, mas jamais cogitara a ideia de sofrer tamanha humilhação. As suas costas, ela ouvia risos abafados das pessoas que estavam sentadas e à sua frente, alguns pares de olhos desconhecidos demonstravam estarem interessados no que estava fazendo. Aquilo era constrangedor demais para uma pessoa tão vaidosa quanto ela e, por orgulho, ela se recusava a desistir.

\- Vamos, Kagura-San! Falta pouco! – Rin a encorajou, esticando ainda mais os seus bracinhos infantis em sua direção.

Tomada por um impulso, Kagura avançou a distância que a separava do trio em uma corrida desajeitada. Totalmente desequilibrada, optou em se segurar na cerca, jogando todo o seu corpo contra o metal. Estava tão necessitada de sustentabilidade naquele momento que temia machucar as duas crianças caso se apoiasse neles.

\- Mulher tola... – Jaken sussurrou quando ela estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo. A presença dela para ele era tão irritante que a única coisa que ele demonstrava era desgosto por ela.

\- Isso! – Kohaku e Rin comemoraram em uníssono.

A comemoração deles, no entanto, era equivocada. Ela ainda deveria chegar até o portão. Tomando um instante para recuperar o fôlego e a determinação que havia perdido, ela voltou o seu corpo para a entrada da pista que estava há poucos passos de distância.

Sesshoumaru com um ar majestoso já havia alcançado o seu objetivo. Kagura o desprezou por isso. Era frustrante para ela que se esforçava tanto em todos os aspectos na vida ver que ele dominava tudo o que fazia com perfeição e sem derramar uma gota de suor. A vida realmente era injusta na distribuição das oportunidades e dos dons.

Tendo sustentação oferecida pela cerca em que se apoiava, Kagura conseguiu chegar até os demais.

A diferença do solo da arquibancada para o da pista era alarmante. Até ficar parada requeria esforço, pois os seus patins cismavam em deslizar para frente e para trás em um ritmo frenético. Os nós de seus dedos estavam doloridos e esbranquiçados pela força utilizada em tentar se manter estável.

\- Vamos patinar juntas, Kagura-San! – Rin pediu, tornando a estender suas mãos para ela, que agora devido à proximidade escolheu cerrá-las ao redor do braço direito da mulher, que ainda permanecia preso à cerca.

Ela ficou tão surpresa da aproximação da menina que só percebeu que Kohaku se unira a amiga quando sentiu as mãos dele empurrarem suas costas.

\- Vamos, Kagura! Nós podemos te ajudar! – Ofereceu-se.

A determinação das duas crianças era tanta que ela sentiu o seu corpo entrar em movimento contra sua vontade. Kohaku a empurrava enquanto Rin a puxava, até mesmo sua força física estava no limite com a insistência deles.

\- Rin, deixe-a – Sesshoumaru, que resolvera se juntar à eles depois de fazer o reconhecimento da pista, ordenou – Vá brincar com o Jaken.

Ainda que Kohaku não tivesse recebido um comando, ambas as crianças pararam com o que estavam fazendo e se mantiveram congeladas no lugar.

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama... – As sobrancelhas da filha adotiva dele se encurvaram, atribuindo ao seu rosto um semblante de tristeza - ...Mas Rin queria brincar com a Kagura-San...

\- Não parece que ela está com vontade de fazer isso agora, Rin – Observou – Jaken, leve as crianças para apostarem corrida na pista.

A contragosto, Jaken solicitou que eles o acompanhassem.

\- Você não quer mesmo se juntar a nós, Kagura? – Kohaku que não demonstrara confiar no julgamento de Sesshoumaru indagou.

Kagura lamentou em silêncio a atitude de Kohaku. O garoto adotara uma postura servil para com Naraku, mas com qualquer outra pessoa ele aprendera a desconfiar. Ela temia que isso fosse um problema no futuro do rapaz.

\- Você pode ir brincar – O encorajou – Quem sabe enquanto isso eu não me acostumo com esses sapatos e me uno à vocês mais tarde?

O garoto lançou um olhar desconfiado à ela antes de finalmente decidir se juntar a Rin e a Jaken. Apesar de não terem nenhum parentesco de sangue ou uma idade próxima, ela o julgava tão parecido a si em alguns momentos. Talvez fosse por isso que estava tão focada em salvá-lo.

\- Se você ficar somente parada, você não vai aprender a patinar – A voz de Sesshoumaru foi a responsável em tirá-la do transe em que se encontrava ao pensar em seu protegido.

\- Já pensou que talvez eu não queira aprender a patinar? – Rebateu o argumento.

Sesshoumaru apoiou as costas na cerca ao lado dela e observou o trio ao longe de braços cruzados.

\- Se você não tem pretensão disso, não deveria ter dado esperança ao rapaz – Repreendeu, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior por falta de palavras.

\- No final do dia ele ficará decepcionado comigo por outro motivo que não esse – Apontou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Os olhos do homem repousaram sobre ela.

\- Kohaku ficará decepcionado por você não ter tentado – Acusou – Em ambos os casos – Completou.

Os lábios dela se entreabriram em espanto. Era essa a impressão que estava passando? A impressão de que ela desistia fácil das coisas sem nem ter tentado? Essa observação dele não a tornaria uma covarde? Uma pessoa morta não se preocupava com a opinião dos vivos, mas ela não estava morta, nem desejava morrer. A opção que escolhera era a única que tinha. _A única_. Se tivesse uma alternativa, qualquer uma que a poupasse de seu destino, ela aceitaria. Entretanto, não havia. Sesshoumaru mesmo a informara que ele não podia fazer nada para livrá-la da situação em que se metera. Se nem o detetive via outro caminho para ela seguir, como ele podia condenar a decisão dela tão facilmente?

Kagura levou seus olhos até o gelo sob seus pés.

Ela já aceitara sua iminente morte, como ela podia ter medo de uma simples queda? Para alguém tão determinado quanto ela, desistir por causa de um possível tombo não fazia sentido.

\- Mexa-se – Pediu com autoridade.

\- Oh? – Sesshoumaru exclamou, não entendo as palavras dela.

\- Saia daí que vou passar – Os nós de seus dedos voltaram a ficar esbranquiçados, ainda agarrados na cerca onde ele apoiava o corpo despretensiosamente.

\- Não – Negou – Se quiser passar por aqui, terá que passar por mim – O som da voz dele indicava que estava se divertindo com aquilo.

\- Como você é irritante... – Resmungou.

Ciente de que não poderia convencê-lo a ceder, tentou entender a dinâmica do funcionamento dos patins e buscou respostas em seu corpo para o equilíbrio desejado. Não havia necessidade de movimentar o seu tronco, apenas suas pernas e braços. Se deslizasse os pés para a frente, para buscar novo impulso ela deveria levantá-los e não empurrá-los para trás, como estava fazendo. Cada deslizamento deveria equivaler à um passo. A lógica do esporte se tornara clara para si, porém a prática não. Ficava tão focada com o que deveria fazer que as vezes confundia a ordem dos eventos. Treinar sem sair do lugar não estava aprimorando o seu conhecimento. Por isso ela resolveu avançar.

Seu plano era passar por Sesshoumaru sem encostar nele. Assim, chegou o mais próximo possível com suas mãos até ter que soltar uma delas da cerca. O porte do detetive era estreito e alto, o que não representava uma grande dificuldade. Usando o que havia aprendido sozinha, esticou o braço que permaneceu junto à cerca o máximo que pôde e, após medir sua distância, esticou o braço livre também em seu limite para contornar o corpo do homem. Contudo, usou demasiada força para se conectar ao que estava lhe dando suporte que ao flexionar os braços se aproximou mais de Sesshoumaru do que esperava e no desespero de ganhar distância novamente, fechou o espaço que os separavam, colidindo o seu corpo junto ao dele e o prendendo contra a cerca em um abraço involuntário.

Instintivamente uma exclamação abafada de dor escapou de seus lábios. Sesshoumaru não se moveu e não fez nada para impedi-la de se chocar contra ele. Os braços que ele sustentava cruzados machucara os seus seios que foram comprimidos no impacto. Ela precisou usar todo o autocontrole que possuía para não criar uma cena, levando-a a ficar naquela posição por mais tempo do que o esperado.

\- Devo processá-la por assédio? – Mais uma vez a voz dele a tirou do transe que entrara.

A vergonha foi a sensação predominante, o que resultou em um calor excessivo em suas maçãs do rosto. Mantendo a cabeça baixa e mordendo o lábio inferior para não pronunciar ofensas, ela fez sua travessia em silêncio, se afastando o máximo que podia enquanto tentava reestabelecer o equilíbrio que perdera com a colisão. Com tantos pensamentos em sua mente, era difícil pensar na lógica que criara para manter o ritmo do aprendizado. Ainda que tentasse esconder em palavras, o seu corpo demonstrava o quão transtornada estava.

\- Solte suas mãos da cerca – Sesshoumaru voltara a se aproximar de si, deslizando no gelo como se estivesse flutuando.

\- Não – Rebateu, sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

Sua negação arrancou um suspiro profundo dele, provavelmente por estar cansado de ter que se repetir constantemente. Sem dizer palavra alguma, ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Era a primeira vez que ele a tocava nesse um ano que se conheciam. A realização desse fato a deixou dormente. A força dele era superior a de Rin e a de Kohaku juntos. Com facilidade Sesshoumaru conseguiu tirá-la da segurança da cerca que se segurava e a conduzi-la para longe.

\- Me solta, eu vou cair! – Suplicou, sem levantar o olhar, sentindo um frio na barriga provocado pelo medo da realização da situação em que se metera.

\- Kagura... – Seu tom era bem mais baixo do que o dela – É você quem está me segurando e nos guiando para longe.

Não sabia dizer quando a posição de suas mãos mudara. Suas mãos estavam por cima das palmas abertas que ele lhe oferecera, agarrando os pulsos dele por baixo das mangas do sobretudo. Ela sabia que estava usando muita força em seu aperto, mas ainda assim ele não reclamara de dor e deixava que ela o usasse como apoio, sem nenhum comentário ácido. De fato eles haviam se distanciado porque os pés dela deslizavam para a frente e ele, para se proteger, patinava para trás, sem nem ao menos ver para aonde ia.

Pensar com clareza demonstrara ser uma tarefa árdua. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia controlar os movimentos de seus pés.

\- Veja, Kohaku-Kun! – A voz de Rin indicou que eles não estavam tão longe na pista – Sesshoumaru-Sama está ensinando Kagura-San a patinar!

\- Aquela mulher vai fazer com que os dois caiam! – Jaken exclamou a observação, pondo-se em movimento para tentar impedir que o pior acontecesse.

Os comentários que Kagura ouvira não a ajudaram em nada, de fato, pioraram ainda mais o seu desempenho. Em uma atitude desesperada, ela levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos que gritavam por socorro encontraram os de Sesshoumaru.

Somente naquele momento ele pareceu entender o que ela queria dizer e imediatamente cessou o patinar. Enquanto Sesshoumaru se tornou imóvel, Kagura continuou em movimento e deslizou pelo vão das pernas dele enquanto caia. Se ele não tivesse segurado com firmeza nos pulsos dela e nem ela nos dele, com toda a certeza ela teria batido a cabeça no gelo.

O coração da mulher disparou em seu peito. Devido ao medo, seu corpo inteiro se tornou dormente e as cenas seguintes passaram em câmera lenta em sua mente entorpecida. Sesshoumaru a puxou de volta do gelo e a colocou de pé em sua frente. Quando foi levantada, ela viu Jaken se aproximar pelas costas do chefe dele, gritando pelo nome do detetive. O homem com menos de um metro e meio de altura estava tão eufórico que tropeçou nos próprios pés, empurrando seu mestre pelas costas durante a própria queda.

\- Sesshoumaru-Samaaaaa! – O grito estridente de Jaken ecoou por todo o local.

Ainda dormente, Kagura sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado pelo de Sesshoumaru. Sem resistência alguma, novamente ela viu o teto da pista de patinação enquanto caia, porém, dessa vez, o homem que ainda segurava em seus pulso caiu junto com ela. Talvez ele não tivesse chegado à esse ponto se ela não tivesse chutado os patins dele no meio do tombo, resultando no desequilíbrio total de ambos.

A dor não foi tão ruim quanto imaginara, contudo isso não significa que ela não estivesse dolorida. Suas costas, o dorso de suas mãos e seus pulsos esticados acima de sua cabeça no gelo latejavam. Sesshoumaru se segurara tão firmemente nela que ainda agora ele não a soltara e a mantinha presa no chão por estar ajoelhado com as pernas abertas ao redor das coxas dela.

Recuperando um pouco a noção de realidade, Kagura voltou seu rosto que estava virado na direção da arquibancada para frente e viu a face dele pairando a um palmo e meio da sua. Com esse pouco espaço de distância entre eles, era difícil dizer se a expressão que ele sustentava era de dor ou espanto. Ela nunca vira qualquer uma dessas expressões vindas dele para saber lê-lo com clareza. Usando a honestidade, era divertido vê-lo dessa forma, tão divertido que ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso genuíno que soltou ao constatar o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Oh, quer dizer que o grande Sesshoumaru... – _também cai._ Ela não chegou a completar a frase audivelmente. Os lábios dele a silenciara, pegando-a de surpresa.

Kagura sabia que durante um beijo os seus olhos deveriam estar fechados, mas ela não conseguiu obedecer à etiqueta, deixando-a apenas para Sesshoumaru seguir. Seus olhos se arregalaram o máximo que podiam a ponto de provocar um incômodo ocular. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, ou talvez um pesadelo. Ela já vira em várias literaturas um beijo que acontecia durante um tombo, porém todos eram de forma involuntária. O beijo que ela recebia era proposital. Ele _escolhera_ beijá-la. E aquilo definitivamente não era um selinho. A língua dele passara por seus lábios entreabertos, estimulando a língua dela a dançar com a dele. Obedientemente, quase que por instinto, ela o acompanhou nos movimentos. Se fosse realmente um sonho ou um pesadelo, ela não podia deixar passar a chance de realizar algo que ela sempre tivera vontade de fazer.

O hálito dele era quente, o que trouxe cor ao seu rosto. Sentia vontade de tocá-lo, mas suas mão estavam presas pelas dele e ele não parecia que iria soltá-la tão cedo. Quando finalmente começou a cerrar os olhos, ela tornou a abri-los imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru bruscamente interrompera o beijo e voltara sua cabeça para trás, com um mau-humor palpável. Kagura acompanhou a direção em que ele olhava e viu Jaken puxando a perna de seu chefe enquanto choramingava.

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama... – O homenzinho chacoalhava a perna esquerda de seu chefe, prostrando-se em uma reverência no chão, com os olhos marejados, ciente de que cometera um erro – Jaken falhou em proteger o senhor... Por favor, perdoe esse servo inútil, meu amo!

Kagura encarou a figura patética de Jaken com desdém. Era inútil tentar convencer Sesshoumaru a algo contando apenas com o apelo emocional. Se até ela sabia disso, como que aquele homenzinho que trabalhava ao lado do detetive há anos ainda insistia nessa abordagem?

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama, o senhor está bem!? – Rin questionou, somente agora se aproximando deles ao lado de Kohaku.

Suspirando profundamente, Sesshoumaru soltou os braços de Kagura e bateu com os nós dos dedos na cabeça careca de Jaken antes de começar a se levantar.

\- Kagura, você está bem? – Kohaku se ajoelhou ao lado dela, consternado por sua protetora.

\- Não foi nada, garoto – Garantiu, aceitando a ajuda de Kohaku para se pôr em pé – Escuta, Kohaku, conversei com o Sesshoumaru e você vai passar uns dias com ele, entendeu?

\- Eh!? – Rin exclamou – Kohaku-Kun vai passar uns dias conosco!? – A menina demonstrou-se radiante com a ideia – É verdade, Sesshoumaru-Sama?

\- Sim, Rin. Kohaku irá passar uns dias conosco - O detetive fechou os olhos e massageou a têmpora com a mão que batera em Jaken, de costas para Kagura.

\- E Kagura-San? Ela também irá ficar uns dias conosco? – A menina questionou com ingenuidade.

\- Oh, eu... – Kagura começou, mas foi Sesshoumaru quem finalizou.

\- Ela também irá.

\- O quê!? – Exclamou – Não foi isso o que combinamos, lembra? – O recordou quase em um sussurro, aproveitando que Jaken ainda estava prostrado no chão massageando a careca dolorida e as crianças estavam distraídas entre si planejando o que fariam, embora Kohaku demonstrasse não estar muito confortável com a decisão.

\- Oh – O detetive voltou-se para ela, esboçando um pequeno sorriso que começava a se formar no canto de seus lábios – Mas nós não terminamos nossa conversa.

Kagura se consternou com o pequeno sorriso que ele dera e semicerrou os olhos tentando recordar a conversa que tiveram sobre ele cuidar de Kohaku.

\- Terminamos sim.

\- Hm... Você tem certeza? – A questionou, passando delicadamente o polegar direito no próprio lábio inferior.

Aquela atitude sútil dele a fez perceber do que se tratava a _conversa_ pendente. Suas bochechas coraram com a compreensão e uma veia saltou em sua testa.

\- ... Devo processá-lo por assédio? – Sussurrou a mesma pergunta que ele lhe fizera anteriormente, com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

\- Você se atreveria? – A provocou, aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

\- Rin! Kohaku! – Kagura chamou pela filha adotiva do detetive e por seu protegido, voltando-se para a direção em que eles estavam – Vamos patinar! – Sugeriu, tentando fugir daquela situação constrangedora. Até dez tombos eram melhores do que ser provocada dessa maneira.

\- Vamos embora – Sesshoumaru decidiu como uma criança ao ver que estava perdendo no jogo que ele mesmo criara.

\- Ah, mas Rin queria patinar com a Kagura-San, Sesshoumaru-Sama... – Rin lamentou.

\- Patine com ela em direção à saída – Comandou.

Kagura sentiu a mão de Kohaku fechar ao redor da sua.

\- Irá ficar tudo bem se nós ficarmos uns dias fora? – Ele lhe perguntou com incerteza.

Kagura suspirou e deu dois tapinhas de carinho na cabeça de Kohaku com a mão livre.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu me responsabilizarei por isso – Garantiu.

\- Mas... Você ficará bem, Kagura? – Kohaku insistiu, segurando com mais firmeza na mão dela.

Aquela pequena empatia que ele lhe demonstrou a pegou de surpresa. _Então ele está preocupado comigo?_ Ponderou.

\- Já disse para não se preocupar, garoto – Tornou a repetir, abrindo um sorriso genuíno.

\- Uau! Kagura-San é realmente muito bonita sorrindo... – Rin a admirou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, assistindo-a com os olhos brilhando – Ela não é bonita, Sesshoumaru-Sama? – Indagou a pequena.

Kagura sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando Sesshoumaru foi incluído na conversa e ele lhe estudou com o olhar.

\- ... Vamos embora – Ele voltou a repetir, patinando em direção a saída.

\- Ele... estava sorrindo? – Kohaku indagou, não tendo certeza do que vira.

\- Deve ter sido impressão sua... – Kagura tentou corrigi-lo, julgando ter visto o mesmo que ele, mas não querendo alimentar uma imagem que lhe arrancava calafrios por suspeitar do que deveria se tratar.

\- Kagura-San, vamos embora! – Rin segurou na mão desocupada da mulher, sorrindo com carinho para a mesma – Nós vamos nos divertir muito nesses dias, não é mesmo, Kagura-San?

Não tinha certeza se diversão era a melhor palavra para descrever o que ela viveria nos próximos dias, mas com certeza ela estava feliz por ainda não ter evoluído muito no aprendizado da patinação, o que significa que ela demoraria um pouco mais de tempo para ir embora dali na companhia daquelas pessoas. Ela já conseguia ficar parada sem ajuda, contudo para andar ela precisou contar com bastante apoio de Rin e Kohaku, que tiveram paciência em acompanhar o ritmo da mulher.

\- Escuta, Rin, não deveria chamar o Jaken também? – A questionou depois de terem chegado à saída da pista. Jaken continuava prostrado no gelo do jeito que Sesshoumaru o deixara.

\- Sesshoumaru-Sama disse “Vamos embora” – Recordou-a – Se o Jaken-Sama não se levantou ainda, é porque ele acha que não merece – A menina sorriu com simplicidade.

\- Isso é honra de samurai? – Kohaku perguntou.

\- Somente até Sesshoumaru-Sama sair do campo de visão dele. Aí ele vai fazer birra de criança – Contou Rin.

Kagura se surpreendeu com os comentários de Rin. Ela a considerava como uma criança ingênua, porém estava enganada em relação a maturidade da menina, visto que ela era capaz de fazer observações atrevidas sobre o homem que servia como seu baby-sitter.

\- Ah, Sesshoumaru-Sama já pegou nossas coisas. Não é certo fazê-lo esperar por muito mais tempo.

Particularmente, Kagura não se importava em fazê-lo esperar, entretanto, ela começava a acreditar que essa era a forma dele de dizer que ele a protegeria de Naraku, pelo menos nos dias em que ela fosse sua hóspede. Talvez, e só talvez, assim ela teria uma chance ser livre sem ter que sacrificar a sua mera existência. Contudo, a chance dela criar vínculos emocionais que a fariam mudar a sua resolução anteriormente tomada parecia inevitável. E tudo isso, porque ela sentia que o sentimento que nutria pelo detetive Sesshoumaru era de certa forma recíproco. Somente em seus sonhos ela ousara admitir que essa imagem tinha o poder de aquecer o seu coração.

De repente, ela percebeu que ela não queria deixá-lo esperando por mais tempo e que a patinação no gelo não era um esporte tão ruim no final das contas.


End file.
